My Everlasting and Undying Love
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: 70 Years has been and gone. Bella and her coven, decide it's best to move. Will their move to Forks benefit both her and Edward and bring them together or will it produce more pain for her? After living with Maria she doesn't think she can ever love again will the Cullens and her coven show she can love again? Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid. A/J Es/C R/Em B/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for le' whole story- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! :(**

**A/N- This is Jacob/Bella friendship story. He stayed phased for Bella the whole time she was gone because he knew she wouldn't be able to live without him and she told him so he said he'd keep phasing for her. I've not decided on who her mate is gon' be so don't ask. I will decide**

* * *

><p><span>Edward's pov-<span>

My life had no meaning when I left Bella over 70 years ago. Now, she'd probably be sitting on her porch drinking a cup of coffee whilst watching her grand-children play in the garden.  
>I stood up and left to go and hunt, we were starting school at Forks High tomorrow. This place brought back so many memories it was almost painful, but I lived through it. "Edward!" Alice called "Yes, Alice?" I said coldly. None of my siblings could barely tolerate me any more. I was always moping and pining. "Get the door!" she said as we all heard the doorbell go off. I glided to the door and looked around "Down here." someone said, a hint of annoyance in their voice... So much like Bella.<br>I looked down and gasped, stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the house "Edward, did you just fall over!?" he shouted. Running towards the door. He froze "Guys! Bella's a vamp!" he yelled happily. It was then I noticed 8 figures behind her, 4 girls 4 boys "Who are _they_." I asked looking at them "_They _are my coven. We live in the forests near my dads old house. There is 9 of us, 4 mated couples and myself. I came here to speak to Jasper about Maria." she said. I noticed scars on her arms, neck and a burn on the side of her hip "Maria? What has she done?" he snapped.  
>"Maria is dead. I came here to tell you she wont be looking for you any more. The bitch killed my mom, dad and step-dad so I went and joined her whilst I was a newborn. She kept me because of my power. I joined her so I could get rid of her. You're welcome, Jasper." she said "You... killed... Maria?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded her head and ran down the steps "See you!" she said with a wave. She dashed into the forest with her coven behind her. I stood up and hauled Emmett off the ground, I walked inside in a daze "Edward, are you okay, who was at the door?" Esme asked "I'm fine. It was Bella and her coven at the door. She killed Jaspers sire for us." I whispered in disbelief.<p>

I shot out of the door after them. I couldn't stand being away from her "BELLA, WAIT!" I shouted. I heard 8 growls and froze "Edward, go home." she whispered into the darkness. I collapsed onto the floor "Bella! Don't leave me!" I sobbed.

* * *

><p><span>Bella's pov-<span>

I couldn't stop myself. I sent my coven home and ran to him. I skidded to a stop in front of him. I collected him into my arms "Bella, don't leave me. Never again. Don't send me away." he begged. I picked him up in my arms and ran with him to his house. I kicked the half-closed door open. "Esme? Carlisle?" I shouted. Carlisle was in front of me in seconds, examining the sobbing Edward who was clutching my shirt "Edward, you've got to let go." I whispered "No! You'll disappear!" he whimpered "Look, I promise I'll stay with you." I pleaded. "Promise?" he asked "Promise." I confirmed him. He untangled himself from me and I laid him on the couch as he rocked himself back and forth. I crouched beside him "I'm gonna call my coven and tell them we're not going to school tomorrow. We'll spend some time together ok? All of us, including your family." I said. He nodded his head and continued his rocking "Do you want me to call the hospital?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded his head "I'll say you're going hiking with your family." I said walking into the kitchen. I got my phone out and called the hospital  
><strong>"Hello, Bella?"<strong>  
><strong>"Hi, um Dr. Cullen wont be in tomorrow he has gone hiking with his family. He asked me to call for you. Also I won't be in tomorrow Jackson, Zook and Daniel have come down with mono, I've gotta look after him." <strong>  
><strong>"Okay Bella, see you soon." <strong>  
><strong>"See you."<strong>  
>I put the phone down and called the school<br>**"Hello, Miss Swanson, what can I do for you?"**  
><strong>"My children won't be coming to school tomorrow Jackson, Zook and Daniel have come down with mono and the girls and Jason have gone to see their friends in Phoenix." <strong>  
><strong>"Okay Miss Swanson anything else?"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh yes! Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are taking their children hiking tomorrow so they won't be at school tomorrow." <strong>  
><strong>"Okay."<strong>  
><span><strong>"Bye."<strong>  
>I hung up and text Jackson You're not going school tomorrow. Meet me at Cullen house asap. I sent the message and shoved the phone in my pocket. I walked back into the living room and was knocked to the floor by a blur of Alice. She was jumping on my chest "YOU'RE ALIVE!" she kept screaming. I pushed her off of me and stood up and was quickly pulled into a hug by her "Yes, Alice, I'm alive." I said to her. The quick footsteps of my coven could be heard now. I stood up "They're here." I said happily. I danced to the door and met Jackson. "Hey!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the rest of my coven following me.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Carlisle pov-<span>

As Bella dragged her coven in I couldn't help but realize that two of them had the same bone structure she and her father have. She stopped and dragged a man with dark hair forwards to stand next to the one she was holding hands with. "This is Jackson and Zook. They are my biologically younger and older brothers. I met them in college when they came to see me, we were across the hall neighbours. They saw my picture of Charlie and started questioning me. I was changed by a nomad after I went for a walk in the forest and got mauled by a bear. They were in a car crash about 2 years later and I couldn't let them die. So here we are! Jackson is like 17 and Zook is 23 I'm 20. These are the twins," she said gesturing to a boy and girl behind her "Jason and Jasmine, I was hunting with the boys nearby when I smelt smoke. I told the boys to go home and I ran towards a house. I found them inside their bedrooms they were burnt and had numerous broken bones so I bit them and changed them they were 18. My whole back is burnt now. Daniel and his sister Katie where in a failed mugging I changed them they're 16 and 15. Then there is Tina and Lola, I found them in a hospital they're best friends and they were ganged up on whilst walking home from a club at the age of 17. They are all mate except from me. Jackson and Jasmine, Zook and Lola, Daniel and Tina and Jason and Katie. " she explained. "Does any of you have a power?" I asked. Bella waved her hand in the air and the lights went out "Yep!" she said popping the 'p'. She waved her hand and the lights went on "I'm a sponge. When I come across a vampire with powers I absorb it and it gets stored in my brain so I can use it when I want." she said Zook stepped forward "I can read peoples pasts and I have a gift for Edward." he said with a small smile. He brought his fist back and hit my son right on the nose "That's for dumping my sister in a forest and telling her she was a distraction." he growled before stepping back behind Bella "Sorry about him he's overprotective." she said. Jackson stepped forwards "I can see who is mates with who."  
>"I can turn invisible." said Katie<br>"I can convince people to do things."-Tina  
>"I can control water."-Daniel<br>"I can bring vampires back from the dead."-Lola  
>"I can tell if danger is near."-Jasmine<br>"If you give me the name of a person, a scent or a picture I can tell you what they are where they are and who they're with."-Jason  
>I was stunned "Oh Jasper! I know a fighting move for you!" Bella squealed "I'm pretty sure I know all of them, Bella." he said confidently "No, you don't watch this." She picked up Zook and gently pressed the part of your neck which is at the top of your back. Zook froze in place and didn't move "Momentarily paralyses a vampire. Gives you enough time to get rid of their head." she says proud with herself. Zook shook before picking Bella up and throwing her over his shoulder "You're going to regret that!" he joked. He paraded out of the house with her punching his back and kicking her legs. We all followed her "ZOOK! PUT. ME. DOWN!" she screamed saying each word after hitting his back "Daniel." Zook said. Daniel drew some muddy water from the ground and made it drop on Bella's head she screamed and started cussing up a storm. Zook put her down "RUN!" he shouted to Daniel. They both took off running. Bella stood their looking like a drowned cat, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. "FUCK. YOU!" she screamed at the forest where we could hear the boys high five each other. I heard a small rustle and a rusty brown shifter stepped out of the forest. His fur was ragged and he looked like he was scared. Bella ran at him "JACOB!?" she screeched. She hugged his neck and began checking him over. She placed a hand over his eyes and he fell asleep "Carlisle, do you have any morphine? A drip, some bandages, anything?" I nodded my head and ran inside.<p>

I returned with the requested items and handed them to Bella. She gently pushed the needle into his paw and injected the morphine. I heard her heartbroken sobs and her quiet mutters "So sorry... Shouldn't have left you... I should have protected you... Jake..." All the time she was working on him she muttered those few simple phrases over and over again. Her coven watched on, pain was visible in all of their eyes. "How do you know Jacob?" Emmett blurted out "He stopped Bells from... y'know... committing suicide?" Jackson said whispering the last two words. Everyone's mouths dropped into and 'O' shape "We should go inside. Leave Bella to be with Jake." Jasper suggested. Everyone nodded as Jacobs heartbeat slowly began to get faster.

* * *

><p><strong>(2 hours later.)<strong>

The heartbeat was slowing "No! Jacob don't leave me! I can't live without you!" Bella begged as it came to a shuddering stop. "NO!" she screamed "JACOB!?" she pleaded. Thunder cracked outside and rain began to fall. We all listened to Bella's heartbroken sobs, wails, begs, screams and pleas. A gut wrenching howl echoed through the house "After Bella hugged the wolves from the res, they saved her, she gained their shifting ability. She can phase into any animal she wants." Zook whispered. I stood up and walked to the window with Zook and Jackson following me. The scene that played before my eyes was heartbreaking.

An average sized shifter wolf, Bella, was stood. Gently nudging Jacobs neck under his chin. Her eyes looked haunted as she sat down and let out yet another gut-wrenching cry. Edward and Emmett joined us at the window. Bella whimpered and nudged him again. It looked like she was telling him to get up. Bella phased into a wolf pup and snuggled against his neck as whimpers escaped her throat. A venom tear rolled down her cheek, quickly followed by another until the tears came non stop.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 days later.)<strong>

Bella hadn't moved. Her eyes were a black colour with a few gold flakes in them. Her crying hadn't stopped and she was becoming weak, I turned to my family "I'm scared, if she doesn't stop crying soon her venom will run dry. We have to calm her down, at the least get her to phase back and hunt." I said to the 2 families. Bella's coven refuse to leave her behind. Zook stood up abruptly and stormed out the house "I'm not watching my baby sister wither away in front of my eyes!" he muttered. The door slammed shut and Zook stormed up to the body and his sister. I heard him begin to shout at her but was cut short when there was the sound of metal breaking and Zook whimpering. I ran to the door and saw Bella had torn his finger off for trying to move the body.

* * *

><p><strong>(January 14<strong>**th****)**

Bella had lost too much venom. She was crying non-stop for 2 weeks after she bit Zook. She eventually phased back but would constantly lay by Jacobs body. Bella had seen his past and his last thoughts after using a few of her powers.  
>Today was the worst day of crying and we all knew the reason why...<p>

Today was Jacob Blacks birthday.

Jasper was trying to ease Bella's emotions but they were just too pure. I heard a loud growl coming from outside and footsteps, but no heartbeats. Bella had hunted yesterday but only went a mile into the forest. She had regained most of her venom but was quickly loosing it. We all walked outside to see Bella growling at a coven of 5 "YOU DID THIS TOO HIM!" she screamed. Her pupils were constricted and she was shaking with rage, had our calm, sweet, loving Bella finally crossed the line separating sanity and insanity?  
>Yes.<br>She lunged for the most seasoned vampire, tearing his left arm from his torso. He sunk his teeth into her ankle and she screamed. She kicked him into a tree and watched in pure delight as he tried to get to her but got his head ripped off. She turned on the other 4 and mad 3 burst into flames with one of her powers. She picked the last up by her neck "You killed Jacob! YOU KILLED MY JACOB! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED HIM!" she growled. She smiled and tore a piece of the vampires skin off and spitting her venom on it. I'm safe to say Bella was happy watching as she screamed in pain. The rest of us backed inside as she continued her little game of 'pulling, spitting and screaming.' I heard Bella dismantling the vampires limbs then the little snaps, she was pulling off its fingers and toes. I listened as Bella began singing her version of 'heads, shoulders, knees and toes'

_"I've ripped off;_  
><em>all your toes!<em>  
><em>all your toes.<em>  
><em>I've ripped off;<em>  
><em>all your toes <em>  
><em>all your toes.<em>  
><em>and eyes and ears and mouth and nose!<em>  
><em>I'VE RIPPED OFF ALL YOUR TOES <em>  
><em>ALL. YOUR. TOES!"<em>

The song finished with a dangerous scream and a cold laugh. Smoke filled our noses and we all looked out the window to see Bella dancing around a pile of purple ash. She laughed and walked to Jacob. Her pupils dilated and she sat on the floor next to him "Hey, Jake get up." she said nudging him. She waited for something to happen "Jacob, get up." she said, her voice a bit more frantic "Ja...ke get up." her voice was almost hysterical "Jake?" she was now kneeling over him "Jacob... this isn't funny.." her eyes were brimming with venom that now refused to fall "Jacob... come on..." that did it for her, her breathing became laboured and an anguished cry escaped her chest as she stared at the sky. Edward was going into his catatonic state without being near him and Zook was scared he'd lost his sister to grief. I turned to Jasmine "Have you ever tried to use your gift on a shifter like Jacob?" I asked her. She shook her head "Only on vampires. I could try?" she replied, a light Spanish accent could be detected if you listened closely. She followed me outside to where Jacob still lay. She closed her eyes and focused on the wolf in front of us. He slowly lifted into the air and span around, gold streams of light circled him and shot his heart, it started beating. Bella screamed and clapped her hands. She had her Jacob back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you! Thank you! *Bows dramatically waving hand* now thank you for tolerating my lack of updating my other stories so HERE'S A COOKIE! - (::)  
><strong>***Dances while singing.***


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
